degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Nicole
'''Nicole & Tori '''is the first chapter of Volume 2 of my fanfiction. It takes place in the summer of 2013 (Season 13). Plot 1: Nicole I still remember the night me and Zig spent in the boiler room. We both needed closure because of Cam's suicide. But then I realized I still had feelings for Zig. He told me he liked me and without knowing what we were doing, we made out and eventually had sex. I woke up at 2 AM, still in the boiler room with Zig. It took me a few seconds to realize we actually did it. I told Zig that I would sleep, but that didn't work out. "Don't you wanna sleep?" he asked, when he saw I was still awake. "I can't", I answered softly. "You need to", he said, giving me a little kiss. We made out again for a few seconds after that little kiss. "I'm here with you", he said with a smile. "Goodnight, beautiful". "Goodnight", I said, turning around again. We both woke up at 6 AM to go home and get ready for school. Of course I had to tell Winston. I broke up with him and believe me, it was not easy. When I got at school the next morning, I texted Winston to meet me at the lockers. When he got there, he gave me a kiss and I actually had that feeling that I wasn't in love with him anymore. I didn't prepare for it, so I just said that I was still in love with Zig and that we had sex (that was the most hardest part). He was really disappointed and upset. To be honest, I really did feel bad for him. And without saying anything, he walked away. We haven't spoken to each other for the rest of the year. And now it's summer. Me and Zig are now officially together. We weren't together right after my break up with Winston. We went on three dates and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. A majority of the sophomores are going to Paris, but we decided to stay back in Toronto. Zig asked me to meet me in front of Degrassi, because he had to bring somebody there and after that, we were going for coffee at The Dot. I walk throught the street to Degrassi. I see Zig, but he's not alone. There's a girl with him. When I get closer, I recognize that girl. It's Zoë Rivas, the actress on West Drive. "Hey", I say to Zig, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you Zoë Rivas?" I ask her, kinda with excitement, because I love West Drive. "Yes, I am", she says with a smile. "What are you doing at Degrassi?" I ask her. "I'm going on this trip to Paris. Are you going too?" "No, I'm not", I answer, "me and my boyfriend decided to stay in Toronto this summer, just the two of us". I look at Zig and he gives me a kiss. "" Oh, are you two a couple?" she asks, like she didn't know. Zig nods his head and looks at me again like he's totally in love with me. "I gotta go", Zoë says, "I gotta pick up some forms. It was nice to meet you two". She smiles and walks inside. "So, what were you two talking about?" I ask. "Oh, it was nothing special", he answers. "She only asked about Degrassi and she told me about her time on West Drive and then there were you". Zig gives me a smile like nothing is going on. "You know I trust you, right?" I tell him. "Of course", he says, giving me another kiss and puts his arm around me while we walk to The Dot. Plot 2: Tori Me and my family moved away, so I'm not attending Degrassi anymore. This year has been very stressful. It started badly because Zig wasn't with me anymore and then we got together. And then it was on and off at our 4 months anniversary and then we broke up again, because he kissed Maya. I'm watching Titanic on TV. I turn it off after the kissing scene on the boat comes. I still miss Zig and seeing that gives me tears. I look outside. There's the sunny weather. It just feels weird. I feel so alone. I have nobody here. No Maya, no Tristan. And Nicole has everything she wants to have. I still hate her so much. She even wanted to steal my boyfriend! But then she dated Winston and later they broke up. At the end of the year, she got together with Zig. That made me even feel more upset. I'm eating a small bag of chips to take the pain away. Food always makes me happy. And then my mom is home. "Hi, honey", she says. "You're eating chips? I haven't even made dinner yet". Why does my mom care? They're just chips. "Put it away now and eat it after you got dinner, okay?" she says with that tone I hate so much. I go to my room. I grab my iPhone and scroll through my Twitter feed. Zig posted a picture. It says "I love you, my sweetheart". It's a photo of him and Nicole kissing. I get so upset, the tears are falling down. I just want her dead already! She ruined everything! I'm gonna get revenge. Even though I'm not in Toronto anymore, I have an idea. Category:Blog posts